


Cal and Jesse RP

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: SO MUCH REGRET [2]
Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Regret, Ugh, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this when i was 14 or 15 with my best friend and omg i am so embarassed at myselff  ijgensd k,m</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cal and Jesse RP

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jesse Tylers, Daughter of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788798) by [beaches_at_treasure_island](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island). 



Calvern Arat- shaggy black hair, lightning blue eyes, vaguely tan skin, about five feet ten inches in height. Although currently, he was vaguely hunched over, with a piece of toast in his mouth, making a mad dash for the bus. If he was late one more time this year, Mr. Webber was going to fail him. Why on earth had he chosen a class before ten AM?  
  
Jesse Tylers- piercing sea green eyes, layered dark brown hair, short around 5'7", 19, brainiac , pale white skin. Poseidons son shuffled down the street. His alarm had woken him early. Damn machinery. Never had that problem in Atlantis. His was walking to the bus stop when an older male with shaggy black hair stumbled into him, both falling to the ground. A piece of toast went flying.  
  
A sharp smack resounded in the air as Calvern's forehead hit the ground forcefully. Slowly pushing up on the heels of his hand, it was revealed that a long scrape was bleeding down into his eyes. He had landed on something...? His farsighted eyes couldn't make it out. "What happe- MY TOAST!" He scrambled forwards and snatched the crusty bread thing, cradling it gently. "I'm sorry, my precious toast..."  
  
The person on top of him pushed his hand up his face. He looked down at Jesse eyes connecting. Jesse blushed when the guy pushed off of him to grab his ground-bound toast. As the man hugged his toast Jesse couldn't help but notice his attractiveness. "um... Hi, I'm Jesse."  
  
"I'm toast." He realized he must have hit someone. Now that he was farther away, he saw the handsome boy he had hit. "I mean, um,  I'm Cal. Calvern." Internally he was beating himself up. He hit a human.  
  
Calvern. The name was unique, beautiful. Jesse blushed. "uh. Do you think you could help me up. I Cant feel my legs. " Jesse glanced at Cal. He was lying on the concrete, helpless, with a sexy guy standing over him and all he could say was 'help me up?' how pathetic cal must think he is.  
  
Aw, shit. He was going to have to put on his glasses. Snatching them out of his pocket (they were the half-moon spectacle variety) He went over to help the kid. "Are you sure you can't feel your legs? That's not good, right?" He moved so that he was next to the boy. "Ah, sorry, what was your name?"  
  
 "Jesse." He sat up a bit, "And it's probably just because I hit the cement so hard. I'll be fine." He puts a hand up for Cal to grasp. "Please?" Jesse just wanted to get on  the bus so he could finish his homework at the college library.  
  
"Yes! Sorry!" He grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him up roughly. "Ah, have to hurry! The bus- gonna be late- ah!" He snatched up his backpack, toast, and bounced from one foot to the other.  
  
Cal let go of Jesse's hand a moment too early and Jesse fell forward into Cal, who held him upright. Jesse blushed yet again with his face inches from Cal's. "Uhmm... Right, bus... You going to the college?" Jesse broke away, not meeting the other boy's eyes.  
  
 Calvern tilted his head, not sure why the human had blushed like that and pushed away. Was he sick? "Ah, yeah! College! We gotta get there!" He tooke Jesse's hand again and started running with him to the bus stop.  
  
Jesse jolted when Calvern took his hand. He rushed to keep up with the panicked man so he wouldn't get jerked along. They got to the stop just in time to get on the bus. Looking around, Jesse saw there were only two seats left, right next to each other. "Over there," Jesse pointed the spots out to Calvern.  
  
Calvern was panting a bit, a little sweatdrop rolling down his cheek as he headed to the seat closest to the window. "I don't like... running... much..." He flopped over the back of the seat, the top of it too low to be a head rest for him.  
  
"Then why are you late?" Jesse asked puzzledly. He took the aisle seat, and turned his head to face Cal. He was sweating a bit, his head pressed against the window to cool him down. His face was flushed and eyes were closed. He looked peaceful. "Why don't you wake up earlier? It's already 8:45 in the morning. Six is when I get up."  
  
 Aw, shit. He hated having to explain this part. "Ah... well... I sleep better in the day, so it's hard for me to have a diurnal schedule..." Using the back of his sleeve, he wiped the small amount of sweat off. Ah, windows... so nice and cold... When was it going to snow, anyways? He leaned forwards a bit, his hair falling in little waves.  
  
Jesse stared gapingly at Cal. The contours of his shoulders, his arms, his hips. "y-yeah. I suppose so. I've always been a morning person, though. "  
  
"I don't believe in mornings. They're just a ridiculous idea in general." He yawned a little and looked over at Jesse. "I like you. You're cute." He reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. A wide grin ran lopsidedly across his face.  
  
Jesse blushed. "cute? Really? What do you mean?" he wasn't cute. Cute was for kittens and bunnies. Jay was neither. He patted down his hair into some semblance of neatness but it was no use. His hair needed more gel but he forgot to bring it. "unh! You ruined my hair... I used alotta gel to get it that way" he pouted.  
  
Calvern ran his fingers through Jesse's hair apologetically. "I think you're cuter than cthulu-doggies. Honest!" He hugged the boy quickly. "Sorry..."  
  
"cthulu-doggies? What are those?" jesse asked curiously. His head cocked to the side as he gazed at his odd... friend? "Are we friends?" Jesse turned on Cal with begging puppy dog eyes.  
  
Cal blushed happily and rubbed his cheek against Jesses hair. "Definitely! We can be friends if you want!" He was suddenly distracted by something at the window, mouthing words at what seemed to be just plain glass. Turning back to the boy, he said, "Cthulu-doggies are my favorite animal! They look like green dogs that have scales and little tentacles around their mouths!" He wiggled his fingers in front of his lips.  
  
"coo!" the bus pulled to its stop by the college. As they walked off Jesse asked "hey what were you mouthing at the window?" Jesse and Cal walked toward the library.  
  
Calvern coughed a little into his hand. "Nothing. I just was trying to remember something." He took a miss-step, snatching out wildly as he went down. He managed not to hit the pavement with his head this time, but the breath had been knocked out of him by something heavy Landing on his chest.  
  
Jesse landed on Calvern with an "oof". He looked down into cal's eyes. They were a shocking electric blue color he hadn't noticed before. He continued examining Cal's face. His nose was perfectly proportioned to his face and his lips were pale and looked soft. He wondered how they'd taste.  
  
Cavern blushed a little, his glasses fogging up slightly. "Ah, sorry... I keep doing that..." he smiled nervously as he looked back into Jesses green eyes. He fidgeted a little, not sure how to react.  
  
"it's okay" Jesse breathed. He stared a moment longer before leaning in a bit to leverage himself off of Cal. Standing up, he held a hand out to help Cal up. "want a hand?"  
  
Cal lay there a second, feeling awkward, wondering why his stomach felt all fluttery- among other places- before he grabbed Jesses hand and stood up. "Um... I gotta go to class... So uh... Meet me here after this class!" he dashed off, turning into the bathrooms once he was out of sight and locking the stall door. He let out a breath before looking down towards his crotch and groaned. He severely hoped that Jesse hadn't noticed anything.  
  
Jesse stared down the hallway  to where Cal had disappeared. He had run off so fast that it left Jesse confused. Where was he off to in such a hurry? "okay" Jesse whispered and turned to go to the library. He didn't have a class this hour.  
  
TIME SKIP  
  
Cavern walked out of the room and sighed. He didn't like school... He made his way quickly over to where he was going to meet Jesse and sat down on a bench to wait.  
  
Jesse glanced around the corner. Cal was already sitting on a bench waiting. He walked over casually and sat next to him.  "hey Cal! How was your class? What did you have?" Jesse smiled up at Calvern. "Hey you wanna yogurt? I brought two. "  
  
"I had Gay History. We're learning about Harvey Milk right now. And no thanks, I'm good." In all actuality, human food made him sick... In a sense. Then he tilted his head and looked at Jesse. "Hey, do you wanna go out?"  
  
"wha-what?" Jesse blushed a deep crimson. "go out?" he giggled then covered his mouth at the embarrassing sound. "Exactly what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I mean, after school. Just to hang out. I'm free today." His feet swung under the bench, scuffling on the ground. "You okay?"  
  
"yeah" internally Jesse was disappointed. He wanted Cal to ask him out. He didn't have the guts to do it himself. "sure. I'd love to!" Jesse grinned. "Wanna hit the mall later?"  
  
"Sure!" Calvern smiled, then gave Jesse a quick kiss on the head. Seeing the boy's reaction, he leaned back. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever? You're bright red."  
  
"n-n-no. " Jesse stuttered. "I'm fine. It's nothing. " Jesse said shyly. He looked down bashfully feeling calverns eyes on his face.  
  
The smile on his face widened a little. Suddenly he turned his head and yawned, his eye tearing up slightly. "Ah, sorry... I was up late last night. I have trouble sleeping around a full moon. I just hope I don't... Fall asleep in class again."  
  
"Full moon? What are you, a werewolf?" Jesse weakly chuckled at the hilarity of his joke. Werewolves weren't real. Cal gave a hard laugh. Jesse noticed and said "what's so funny?"  
  
"No, not a werewolf. They're too scary... But I... Always get so tired..." He yawned again, then slumped forwards. "Hey, can you wake me up when the bell rings? I'm going to try for a quick nap..." Leaning over, he put his head on Jesses shoulder.  
  
Jesse smiled contentedly. "sure thing Cal." He grinned at the already sleeping man. He blushed when he realized that cal's head was resting over his heart.  
  
Cal didn't dream- not today. There wasn't any time for it. He slid down so that his head rested on Jesses lap. Ah, sleeping was good...  
  
Jesse gave out a little squeak and blushed when Cal's head slipped into his lap. "Cal?" Jesse whispered. Cal made no movement. Jesse dropped his hand onto cal's head and carded his fingers through his sleeping friend's hair.  
  
In his sleep, Calvern relaxed just enough that the childish features left for more handsome ones. The trees cast flickering shadows in the wind, illuminating Cal's hair. Was it just a trick of the eyes, or were Cal's roots a different color?  
  
Jesse looked harder and swore he saw pink but perhaps it was just the light filtering through the tree's branches and distorting colors. Jesse leaned back into the bench and sighed with contentment. He scrutinized Cal's face. All the lines on his face were gone and sleep made him look peaceful, as if his mind was released of some sort of worry.  
  
Cal twitched a little as an imp tickled his nose. If Jesse had the ability to see it, he would probably be fairly terrified. Oh well... A small light appeared- a vision? Now? He went into the recesses of his mind to capture the essence.  
  
Cal shifted in his sleep, as though dreaming. Maybe he was? Jesse felt sleepy but resisted it. He glanced at his watch. Almost next class hour. He was reluctant but shook his friend softly. "Cal? Cal. Wake up. It's almost class time. "  
  
Cal moaned and opened his eyes softly. For a moment, it looked as if he had no pupils. That moment passed by in the flash of a eye as Calvern suddenly pushed up to place his lips against the boy's- the vision had told him many things and altered his state of mind.  
  
Jesse gasped in happy shock. Cal pushed his body closer to Jesse's. Jesse's powers freaked out, briefly going haywire. All the water in the area lifted into the air in a sphere shape before dropping, splashing the near deserted courtyard with water. Jesse responded to Cal's  affections by kissing back, parting his lips.  
  
Cal took a deep gasp in and shuddered, suddenly pulling away. The worry was back on his face as he blushed and put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry... I'm sorry... Please don't hurt me... I'm sorry..."  
  
Jesse blushed hard. "h-hurt you? Why would I do that? What do you have to be sorry about?" cal was acting as if Jesse were going to kill him. Jesse became aware of a... Little problem and shifted in his seat.  
  
Cal had a 'little' problem of his own, and he sat up into a fetal position to try and hide it again. "I'm sorry... I have to go home..." His blush was spreading rapidly. Dammit... Today was too close... The full moon was tonight- what had he been thinking? He grabbed his backpack and dashed off.  
  
o0o TIME SKIP o0o  
  
Jesse had been confused and hurt when Cal ran off. He hurried through his classes and at the end of the day he went into the library. He sat at a computer. And started typing furiously. He got Cal's adress from the school system site and left on the bus. He went to Cal's house and knocked on the door which creaked open. "Cal?" he called poking his head in. He felt a tub full of water calling to him. He followed the pull to the bathroom and opened the door. "cal?!". The water was black and cal was sitting in it sleeping. His hair was no longer black.  
  
Calvern mumbled a little, shivering in the icy solution. The water had washed away all of the dye, leaving the natural color- cotton candy pink. His skin had a vague shine to it, and a pair of gossamer wings stretched out behind him like a giant dragonfly. He slowly began to wake up.  
  
"cal?" Jesse whispered in shock. Cal sat up quickly. The blackened water rippled. "you have wings?" Jesse kept switching between staring at Cal's wings and hair.  
  
Who...? Cal's eyes slowly looked over from under his hair. The pupils were gone, instead replaced by shards of gold spread through his iris, radiating outwards. "You... You shouldn't have come..." His breath came in rasps. The water was freezing, the only way to combat the heat inside his body. Jesse... He couldn't be here, not now!  
  
Jesse walked over to cal. Eyes fixated on his wings  they seemed to be fluttering in an unseen wind. Cal shifted, his wings copying the movement. Jesse broke from his trance and glanced down at cal before crouching beside him.  
  
"No... You have to go..." His control was wavering, the heat rising beyond the limits. Was this the boy he had been merely hours ago? He seemed to have aged, maturing in less than a day. A shudder ran through his whole body as he tried to stay still.  
  
Jesse saw cal shiver and dipped a finger into the water. He yanked it out. "Gods, Cal! That's freezing. Friends don't let friends get hypothermia. " he put his lips on Cal's forehead to check his temperature.  
  
Cal lost it, giving in to the feral side of his mind. His hands came up and attached around Jesses shoulders, keeping him from getting away while the fairy took control of the boy's mouth. Water streamed off of him as he pushed out of the tub, the dragonfly wings humming as they flicked away the drops. His body ached with need even before he pushed Jesse to the floor. The boy's mouth tasted of heat, Cal needed more of it. A low growl emanated from his chest.  
  
Jesse was surprised when cal attacked him. He felt feverish lips suckle against his. Jesse responded by struggling as he was pinned to the tile flooring. It was cold against his back as the fiery inferno that was cal moved against him. The two extremes distorted his senses and he gave in under Cal's ministrations.  
  
Moving quickly, Cal lifted Jesses shirt up and off, sliding his tongue down the bare expanse. Going back to kiss the smaller male, his hands fumbled with the closure on the pants. He needed to be inside of Jesse, needed that heat around him. He was massively erect, no longer in control of anything.  
  
Jesse squeaked in surprise as he felt Cal's hardened length against his thigh. Jesse moaned as he thrust against the larger man. His own length stiffened as Cal's hand slipped into his boxers and around his cock.  
  
Oh god, he needed whatever it was he needed NOW. A few brisk strokes along his own cock might just bring him to climax- but when he was like this, his body wouldn't let him finish himself off. Giving up on the button, he pulled the boy's pants off quickly, and pushed at the tight hole he found there with a spit wettened finger.  
  
Jesse flinched as he felt the intrusion and clenched around the finger. As cal thrust it back an forth inside him, the son of Poseidon relaxed. Cal kept adding fingers until three of them filled his assbutt.  
  
The heat felt good around his fingers, but that wasn't where he needed the warmth. He quickly went back to dominating Jesses mouth. That heat was good too. Pushing the male's legs apart, he positioned himself and thrust in with a territorial growl. He stayed there, catching his ragged breath as he grew even bigger, stretching through in pleasure.  
  
Jesse whimpered into Calvern's mouth as he felt pain overtake pleasure. He tightened his muscles around the hard thickness that was Cal. Cal thrust hard and Jesse thought he was being ripped apart. A few tears slid down his face.  
  
Cal stayed there, biting Jesses neck, instinctually trying to distract him. He needed the boy to loosen... Relax... He thrust in three times in rapid succession then attempted to hold himself still. Waves of pheromones fell off of him in his scent, unnoticeable to normal humans.  
  
Jesse groaned and bucked when he felt Cal's teeth on his skin. He relaxed against Cal's body and thrust when Cal's hips snapped down to meet his own upward thrusts. He cried out as he drew close to the edge, "Cal!"  
  
Another growl and his hips started thrusting forwards, a wet smacking sound cracking out with every movement. In a matter of moments he was leaking with the pleasure of taking someone, anyone as his mate. And take him he did, forcefully.  
  
Jesse nearly came more than a few times. Each time cal stopped and wouldn't let Jesse find purchase against the mans skin until he cooled off a bit. Cal wanted their lovemaking to continue for hours but jesse's half-human-half-god body had other ideas.  
  
Cal couldn't let the pleasure stop, not for a long time. He had needed this, every full moon, for six years- he wasn't about to let the moment go to waste. Suddenly his body had had enough torment. He reached down and began to stroke Jesse violently, waiting for the clamping feeling to start. He needed so much, especially the feeling of heat bursting into his hand right before he released into Jesse.  
  
Jesse finally let go and came, his assbutt clutching tight Cal's cock. He felt cal too give into his pleasurable waves and their vision whited out for a moment as they were consumed with bliss. Cal had collapsed onto Jesse and the two were panting from the strain of their activity.  
  
Cal pushed up slightly, bringing his cum- covered hand up to his mouth. He licked it tenderly, the sweet taste filling his mouth. It was like the ocean, salty and with that scent of shore air in it. Having thoroughly cleaned it, he lay back down and passed out- still inside of Jesse.  
  
Jesse lay there a moment, feeling. Cal still inside him before deciding he was too exhausted to care and followed the older male's lead by falling asleep.  
  
TIME SKIP  
  
Calvern's wings twitched as he woke up slightly. He let out a sigh as he nuzzled into The body beneath him. His own needs were thoroughly sated, and he saw no reason to wake up further. Memories of last night were too hazy... What had happened? Who was beneath him?  
  
Jesse groaned and stretched as he woke, his body instinctively clamping on the intruding object up his assbutt. He felt it thicken and harden and his eyes shot wide open when his memories quickly flashed back.  
  
Cal sensed his mate awakening. Too early... His arms tightened around Jesse. Right, that was his name... He remembered everything in that moment. Pushing up onto his forearms, he forced his eyes open. "Jesse... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... You shouldn't have... It's all my fault." his pupils were still not back, wings stretching out to the sides. They cast a myriad of shards across the floor in the sunrise.  
  
Jesse stared at cal, shocked back into silence by Cal's cotton candy pink hair, dragonfly like fluttering gossamer wings and eyes with golden shards. No human had features like these, yet he did not sense malicious intent nor scent it from cal. Cal wasn't a dryad or nymph either. He wasn't a satyr. So what was he? Jesse realized he was stuff and his back hurt from the tile floors. He scooted back to let cal slip from him painfully and tried to stand up. However before he could push himself up with his feet, his knees gave out from the pain throbbing through his body.  
  
"Ah! I'm sorry... You bled 'cause of me... And... And..." He sniffles and started crying, having seen the small amount of blood from Jesses assbutt. He also took note of the creamier liquid trickling out- he felt a tiny bit of pride in the back of his mind. Slumping forward on his knees, he went into a position that begged for forgiveness.  
  
Jesse half-lay half-sat on the floor. he looked over at cal who was pleading forgiveness and Jesse blushed at his reaction to Calvern's submissive posture. "I'm fine cal. But can you please help me up to your bed. I'm still tired and the tiles are cold and hurt." Jesse asked. He tried to hide his erection but as he was naked it was hard to hide.  
  
Cal sniffled and nodded, picking Jesse up in a way that forced his legs to straddle the fairy. Said fairy took him to the bedroom- it was spectacular. Every surface was covered in some sort of charm or bead or bauble, hand drawn pictures of everything imaginable covering the walls, gems and mobiles and everything else that was shiny hanging down from the ceiling. A large mattress was half- covered with misshapen, oddly colored animals with no basis in reality. The sunrise was on the other side of the home, so the moon was coming in through a large stain glass window showing a crescent moon and silver edges. Cal took his hand off Jesses back to gently shove off the animals, save for one that looked like an elephant with an extraordinarily long tail.   He set Jesse down on the hand knitted quilt just long enough to pull the sheets on the opposite side back. Lying down, he promptly pulled the boy back on top of him, pulled the sheets over, and brought the elaphantine creature closer to him. "Better?" The sheets were warm, and the bed had a thin, heated water mattress top  to it. Calvern relaxed into the heat and nuzzled his mate.  
  
Jesse grinned when he saw the stuffed animals. And Who knew cal had some sort of fetish with shiny. Ah well. He sunk into the heat of the bed as Calvern cuddled him closer. "Mmhmm" Jesse murmured sleepily into Cal's chest.  
  
The fairy took in a deep breath, filled with Jesses scent before he noticed that the boy had a problem- making him notice his own. He was always embarrassed about how big he was...  
  
Jesse forgot about sleep as soon as he felt Cal's cock harden against his thigh. He shifted and their cocks met accidentally creating a pleasurable moan from the both of them. Calvern rutted against Jesse as Jesse bucked into him.  
  
Cal's blush could have been seen from space. "Ah... S-sorry..." he was still mad at himself for hurting Jesse. Would it be all right for him to...? Gathering up his courage, he decided to try. One of his hands moved fro the small of Jesses back, going around to stroke the boy. He was terrified- what if Jesse was scared away? Losing a mate was a very scary idea.  
  
Jesse moaned when he felt friction between his cock and Cal's hand. He felt cal hesitate and reached down to grab the hand and force it into motion. Jesse had just had his first taste of sex and wanted more.  
  
Calvern sped up his hand a bit. It had also been his first time. Although, he was more inclined to wait until Jesse was done so that he could go to the bathroom and jerk himself off. Now that the heat had passed, he could release himself.  
  
Jesse was quickly growing nearer to coming. With cal squeezing and pulling and twisting his hand on Jesse's cock and rutting against his assbutt  it was too much for Jesse. He came calling out Cal's name loudly.  
  
Cal felt the rush of seed go off in his hand and smiled. Bringing his hand up to clean it off again, he smiled. "It's like the sea..." he pushed Jesse over onto the side, slipping out of the bed and making his way quickly to the bathroom. Sitting down next to the tub, he started jerking off furiously. He stopped for a bit, hoping that he wasn't entirely in view of the door.  
  
Jesse was confused when Calvern didn't come back in after a minute. In fact he wasn't washing his hands because no water was running. And Jesse wanted a cal to cuddle with. Gingerly Jesse sat up and pushed himself of the watery bedtop  and carefully walked to the bathroom, limping as pain coursed up his back.  
  
Cal heard Jesse coming and froze, like a deer in headlights. His face turned bright red as he looked into Jesses eyes, then ashamedly looked the other way and angled himself towards the wall. The light was streaming in through a large window just like the one in his bedroom, but with a sun on it.  
  
Jesse realized that cal was jerking himself off alone. He limped over to Calvern and knelt beside him. "I would have helped you with that" Jesse said. He reached a hand over and grabbed Cal's leaking cock. Swiping the precome Jesse used it as lubrication and pumped his hand up and down Cal's length. He dipped his thumb into Cal's slit saying "come for me cal."  
  
Calvern writhed and shuddered, trying hard not to come. Why...? Why was Jesse... His panting turned to gasps and then a long moan, the gold flecks in his eyes pulsing rapidly as he bucked into Jesses hand, a stream of pleasure shooting out from him. Having finished, he was reduced to an exhausted lump. Looking down, he noticed that his cum had a vague blueish tint to it. Dammit...  
  
Jesse glanced down at his hand and realized it was faintly blue. Curiously Jesse looked at cal and asked "whys your cum blue?" he glanced back down at his hand and studied it. How could cum be blue?  
  
Cal sniffled a bit, curling into a fetal position and looking over at Jesse. "Im... ent..." His whispering voice shook, "Impotent..." His head hung low. Would Jesse hate him now? Cal had always wanted a child. Well, at least now he knew. The vigorous mating changed something in the chemical composition of his cum, showing him his fertility.  
  
Jesse frowned slightly calling  up water to him to wash the cum off his hand. "hey. It's fine. Sh" Jesse wrapped his arms  around cal and held him close. "I've got such.a large family. Many of the younger kids are orphans and they all love me and my brother and keep asking when they can come live with either of us. I'm sure they'll love you too." Jesse paused thoughtfully. "well after they've checked to make sure you're not mortal or a well monster from Tartarus. " cal tilted  his head. "oh sorry I didn't tell you. I'm a demigod. The son of Poseidon you see. My half brother percy and I share his cabin at camp halfblood every summer. It's in new York. My cousins and nieces an nephews are all demigods too. Son and daughters of greek gods and goddesses." Jesse finished with a grin.  
  
Cal sniffled, his wings shaking so hard they looked like they would fall to pieces. "R-really? But... I still want to have a baby..." He was entirely unfazed that Jesse had told him he was part god. "I really do... I've prayed to every goddess of fertility, and still my prayers went unanswered... Son of Poseidon, my heart will not be sated until I have one of my own... Even if I have to give them up after naming them, I want a child so badly…" He gestured back to his room. "Many of the Seera in there are for having children, yet all the magic in the world cannot help me any longer."  
  
Suddenly Jesse got an idea. "you know, the Greek goddess of fertility is one of my bestest friends. Artemis probably would be willing to help us. Um.. Also I.. I can become a girl when I want. I can carry our child" Jesse said peaking through his hair at cal.  
  
Cal looked up at Jesse. He might get a child...? Wait. He had to ask now. "Jesse... I have to know. If you had to give the baby up after you name it... And wean it off of milk... Would you be okay with that?" It was a harsh reality for all fairies. Giving up the child to a human couple, letting them raise it... "And if it comes out as a monster, like me..."  
  
"why would we give the child up? And you're not a monster. We wouldn't have to give it up or be allowed to even if we wanted. My godly family would take him or her to Mt. Olympus in the case that we were dead an my human family would take care of the child as well. " Jesse said to cal. "cousin Hermes, your patron, would probably force us to keep the kid anyway. He loves kids. Heck his cabin's full of 'em!"  
  
"Not a monster?" he gave a harsh laugh and wiped a hand over his eyes. Stupid humans. "Furthermore, we've only just met. What are you doing saying you'll have my child? You aren't even twenty yet! Even if you are my mate..." his wings lay tight against his back. "Even if you are my mate, and part god, I'd have to give up the child. Loki is my patron god, not Hermes- to stay in this world, or any other, we must give the humans our children. Just another one of the rules."  
  
Jesse got pissed. "as 'part-god' I can smell monsters. You smell like peppermint and sunshine. And all monsters, no matter what, give off a stench of danger and death. Also, Hermes, when the Norse empire was in power, was known as Loki. My uncle, Zeus, king of the gods and lord of the sky, also does not allow mortals to care for demigod children unless one of them is the biological parent. He takes them to Olympus if need be but no mortals can care for them but their parents. " Jesse backtracked. "and why do you think your a monster?"  
  
"Yet, Hermes isn't Loki here and now- why would he change just for me?" The flecks in his eyes trembled again. Pretty flecks. They picked up light easily. "I'm a monster because... Because..." He suddenly felt the exhaustion in his whole body, eyes swollen slightly from crying. Leaning forwards into Jesses arms and sighed. "You... My mate… will know one day."  
  
"Hermes is whoever he needs to be. The only difference in being Loki or Hermes is his attire and the feel of his power. He still is one and the same person, god. He probably is looking for me right now. You see we were going to talk after school anyways, see how mortal college suits me. Any minute he'll most likely barge in with a letter from himself. Or Iris message me. I'll let you meet---" Hermes appeared with a fluttering of his winged shoes.  
"There you are Jay! I've been loo- God! You two get some clothes on! Jesse! Uncle Barnacle Beard's gonna kill him!"  
  
Oh god. Literally. Calvern forced himself to sit up into a fetal position. Was he going to be in trouble? The flecks in his eyes dimmed as he looked down at the floor. "Hello, Hermes..." It felt awkward saying the name. He was so used to Loki being a wolf. A really, really big wolf. What if he was made to show his true form? He had only just found a mate... His wings tilted out to the sides, flashing light over his silvery tinted skin.  
  
"Calvern, how are you doing in the mortal world of grown ups? Last I saw you, of course, I *was* a giant wolf. But here in America I'm more comfortable like this. I see you've 'met' my cousin Jesse. " Hermes said suggestively. Jesse blushed.  
"Herm'!" Jesse reprimanded.  
"Now now, cuz', I'm in charge he-"  
"nuhuh. " Jesse denied. "as Hero of Olympus, and still not quite repaid I'm in charge of you till I say so, 'member?  
  
Calvern kept his eyes down. "May I call you as I know you, master?" Loki was his master, though he didn't normally call him anything other than Loki. He had talked to the god in his dreams, always enjoying the soft feel and earthy scent of the great wolf's fur.  
  
Hermes frowned. He hated when others felt as though they we inferior. As Loki he liked it but Hermes felt nauseous at the thought. However, Calvern seemed more comfortable calling him master or Loki and being subservient. But the fairy would have to get used to being around the Greek gods. Jesse was their favorite demigod and he was visited often by them. Hermes sighed. "of course, Calvern. However, as currently I am Hermes, not Loki, I'm not going to be harsh. You don't need to act so subservient. If you are special enough to catch Jesse's eye, then you are worthy of being on level with a demigod. Poseidon might hate you for a bit on principle but he'll warm up to you. Nico and Bianca di Angelo will hate you because Nico and Jesse dated for two years when they were thirteen and fourteen and Bianca won't betray her brother but Bianca will come to love you because she and Jay grew up together. Everyone else will love you. Percy will try to teach you to ride Pegasus and hippocampus. Apollo will sing a haiku or limerick, Zeus will throw a thunder and lightning ball, hades will have some Stygian weapons smithed. Persephone, and Demeter will give you trees or flowers or maybe even a green thumb. Aphrodite will give you a closet makeover. Ares will help hades with the weaponry or give you battle lessons to help fight Barnacle Beard. Hephaestus will make some new fangled high tech gadget for you. Athena will build you a house with a filled large library. Hestia will make sure that there are always fires in fireplaces and care for any children. Hera will create art for gardens and walls. Hecate and Artemis will bless you with fertility, and protect you and your child or children. And Poseidon will teach you how to swim and gift you with breathing underwater. You'll be a true part of the family. " Jesse nodded in agreement to Hermes' words.  
  
Calvern stared, wide eyed up at Loki. "I... I'll be fertile? I can have children?" That was the one thing out of many that had stood out for him. His wings would be big enough to fly after next molt, fighting scared him, he hated water... But he could have children? "Loki... You've never been so kind before… It's so unusual… thank you." one of the charms in his room, a large ruby with an odd shape to it, had been spinning rapidly since Hermes had come in. It hummed gently, like the wings of a bird pounding the air.  
  
Hermes grinned. "It's nothing but the truth. But first Jesse. Your parents'll want to meet your new boyfriend. "  
"shit!" Jesse cursed. ~Dad'll kill cal. Mom'll be overbearingly kind and nosy~  
"Language and manners..." Hermes warned his cousin  
"manners can all be dammed to Hades! Cal will be dead and Ghost King Nico di Angelo will be free to torture him. Probably encouraged to. So don't tell me what to do!" Jesse sighed. "I suppose I'll have to get it over with. Is dad at Olympus?"  
"yeah, big three meeting going on. " Hermes confirmed.  
"ok. C'mon cal. Hey cuz' think you can zap us there?"  
"sure thing, kid. Hold on tight"  
  
TIME SKIP  
  
Calvern was about to yell, "WAIT!" when he felt the wind sucked out from under his wings. They weren't dressed yet.  He was so spooked that he almost reverted to hide his body, a set of scale like things sprouting on his back before he forced them away. "Loki… I should have known you'd do something like this…" This probably wouldn't help Jesses father like him at all. How did the gods feel about his kind now, anyways? This wasn't going to be good.  
  
Jesse realized they were naked. "Hermes! Can you materialize some clothes for us?" he whispered hurriedly  
"Oh sorry. " he snapped his fingers and clothes covered Jesse and cal. Jesse wore black skinnies, black high top converse a white T-shirt and a black V-neck vest. Cal wore faded jeans and a pink tshirt that had a finger pointing upward saying 'the man' and a finger pointing downward saying 'the legend'. Only hermes noticed the shirt and unnoticedly giggled under his breath. "they're in the throne room. "


End file.
